I have only you Claude
by FearxIsXNeverxEnding
Summary: Alois has only Claude in his world... nothing more and nothing less... Claude is Alois Highness. He never wants Claude to leave his side. He doesn't want anything tearing them apart from each other. Rated M for next chapter.
1. I only have you

_**Author's notes (personal opinions)!: **Alright, this fanfiction is based off when I watched Kuroshitsuji II episode 8. When I saw what Claude did to Alois, I was all like, "FFFFFFFF- LIKE WHAT HELL CLAUDE?" Yea... poor Alois... :( But I had to write a fanfiction based on that episode, of what should had happened had Claude not... DONE WHAT HE DID. FFFFFFFFFF- DAMN YOU CLAUDE! -/calms down.- Alright... anyway, yea, this is what I think should have happened in that episode. Hope you enjoy! :D_

_**Disclaimer!: **I'mma let Alois and Ciel say it. Say it boys! _

_Alois: "-/dancing around- Kuroshitsuji doesn't belong to her! Ole! 3" _

_Ciel: "-/facepalm- Oi', stupid, you forgot to say the other thing." _

_Alois: ":|?" _

_Ciel: "THE CHARACTERS. DOES THAT RING A BELL? ." _

_Alois: "Nope. :)" _

_Ciel: "…-.-... -/looks at everybody- The Characters of Kuroshitsuji doesn't belong to her. :\" _

_Alois: "Oh! If they did, she would make Me and Ciel- ;D" _

_Ciel: "SEBASTIAN KILL ALOIS AND THAT'S AN ORDER. /" _

_Me: "E-Enjoy? :D?" _

_**Warning!: **May I warn you now that this has Yaoi as in Slash/Shounen-ai/boyxboy/Shouta. Don't like, then don't search it up and get the fuck outta here. :D Thank you and have a nice day ^.^_

"I have only you...", Alois stated as he crawled over to Claude on his hands and knees, tears threatening to come out those pretty sky blue eyes of is. Claude narrowed his eyes as he says, "Master... that kind of nonsense-" Alois looked down and started shaking his head quickly, as he shouted and sobbed, "Shut up...! Shut up...! Shut up!" Still looking down, Alois said, "There's only you..." His head came back up as he yelled, "There's only you left in my world Claude!" He crawled rather quickly to Claude's leg and started sobbing quite loudly as he grabbed onto his leg like a child, not wanting to be left alone. He continued sobbing as he said, "_Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel! _Don't leave my side Claude! Please!" Claude looked down at Alois but said nothing to the young blond boy's plea's and cries for him to not leave his side.

Didn't he tell him that he won't?

Didn't he tell him that he wants nothing more then to devour his master...?

He'll never leave his highness side, never.

Claude sighed softly and silently as he heard Alois yell, "Never leave my side! Claude! Please don't leave my side! You are... you yourself..." The next line caught Claude off guard.

"My Highness!"

Claude looked down at him for a while before kneeling down to Alois. He placed his hand on Alois tear stained cheek and wiped the rest of the unnecessary tears away. He leaned in close to Alois smiling a bit. "For a mere butler... to go that far...", He said as he watched Alois face turn a bit red and heard him smile. "...It's an honor...", he said before leaning in and closing the gap between them. He heard Alois gasp, and taking this as his chance he put his tongue into Alois' mouth, exploring his wet cavern. Alois moaned into the kiss as he rubbed his tongue against Claude's. They both swatted spit for a while before Alois broke the kiss in a desperate need of air.

"...You really do care for me Claude...?"

"Of course. Hadn't I cared for you, I would have killed you in the weak state that your in."

Alois looked down when he heard those harsh words come from his butler. "...Claude...?", he asked, his blue eyes looking down to the corner, "...if you care for me... do more to me... and promise to never leave my side... never leave me alone Claude..." Claude looked at Alois, nodding his head, "Yes... your-"

"Also..."

"Hm?"

"Don't call me that... call me something else... just don't call me... _highness_..."

Claude nodded his head, leaning down and whispering, "Yes... Alois...", before kissing the younger boy's neck. Alois let out a small gasp from the unexpected and his face flushed red. "Mmnn... C-Claude... more... please..." Claude almost smirked on Alois' neck, but held it in. He bit down on Alois' neck hard for it to bleed. Alois face flushed darker then ever as he let out a gasp of both pain and pleasure. He slowly wrapped his arms around Claude's neck as Claude worked his way down to Alois' collar bone. He then slowly undid the huge bow that his highness always wears.

Alois helped Claude undress himself. Feeling loved by his butler made him happy beyond compare. He felt like nothing could stop this moment...

...he felt like nothing could tare them apart...

_**Yea... it's too early in the morning... and I'm sleepy... dead tired... so Sebby? Claude? Alois? Ciel? Tell them what to do...**_

_**Sebastian: "Why does she need all of us to do it?"**_

_**Ciel: "I don't know but I don't wanna say it... Sebastian?"**_

_**Sebastian: "B-but I was going to go to my chambers young master..."**_

_**Ciel: "...Alois?"**_

_**Alois: "ZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzz..."**_

_**Ciel: "ALOIS!"**_

_**Alois: "*jumps* IT'S 3:15 IN THE FUCKING MORNING, FOR GOT SAKE'S WHAT?"**_

_**Claude: "...all of you are lazy just to say to them to review the story...?"**_

_**-/hearing Claude, everybody leaves-**_

_**Claude: "...Lazy bastards... -/looks at everybody- Look, just leave her like... 10 reviews and she'll... what did you want me to say?"**_

_**Me: "-/hands over paper-"**_

_**Claude: "-/reading- If you give her about 10 reviews, then she'll add the hot steamy lemon between Me and Alois... -/glares-"**_

_**Me: "FINE. I'LL SAY IT. Alright, if you people give me around... idk... 10 reviews, I'll give you the most awesome sexy hot steamy lemon I have ever written in my entire life~! :D So... please?"**_

_**All: "Now let's get some shut-eye... it's 3:19..."**_


	2. PLEASE READ! HELP!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-

U-Um... I know that all you readers are expecting to read the lemon of "I only have you Claude..." b-but, I have the ONLY writers block. My head hurts every time I start writing it... -/hides from being bricked- Well, I was just wondering if you writers out there could give me some awesome ideas. But there are some few things I have to say before we get to that, k'?

● I HAVE SCHOOL NOW. IF ME AND FIRE-SAN DOESN'T UPLOAD ANY NEW FANFICTIONS WHERE IN SCHOOL. :3

I know you guys tell me that I'm an "Awesome Writer and you love how much detail that I put into my lemon work" (I got that from my fanfiction "His Little Whore.") but I can't think of anything at the moment for my lemon part. SO please, if you guys have any AWESOME AND EXTREAM idea's let me know. When I'm done writing the fanfiction, those that gave me ideas that I have used I put "Special Thanks for the idea's! :)" and for those who gave me idea but I didn't use them put, "Special Thanks for those who gave me idea's."

SO YOU AWESOME WRITERS OUT THERE (I know all of you are~) GIVE ME SOME HOT STEAMY AND OH SO SEXY IDEA'S.

THANKIES~!

Yumi-chan and Fire-san.


End file.
